Forbidden Love
by Poptarts-r-good-4-the-emo-soul
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke are deeply in love, but their family history have shown that they have been rivals since. They try the best to keep their love a secret from both their parents. READ! REVIEW! LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or any of their characters. Please review!**

"Sasuke, I truly love you. I couldn't ever live with out you. Never at all." Said Hinata.

"If only our parents knew and allowed us to date." I said.

"You know they would never allow that. They have been rivals ever since history has begun." She said.

"Yeah, I know…" I said.

"Hinata we are leaving now! Bye sweetie!" Hinata's parents said leaving.

I hide behind a bush trying to not being found as her parents leave. I watch closely as her parents dressed in formal outfits as if going to a ball enter their car. They leave not noticing me. I run to their backyard as Hinata opens the door for me. I enter her house holding hands and walking upstairs into her spotless room. She sits me on her bed and sits on my lap holding me tightly.

"Finally, I get to hold you once again." I said.

"I love you Sasuke." She says.

She gives me a hard long kiss and as we get into the kiss we begin to roll around in the bed. My cell phone goes off and I look to see it was my alarm. I turn it off as she gets off of me.

"Hinata, I got to go my parents will be home any time soon." I say to her.

"Yeah. " She says.

We hold hands walking out of the house as I give her a peck on the cheek and walk away.

"Sasuke! I love you!" She yells out.

I look at her walking away and disappearing into the darkness.

**At home…**

I enter home seeing Itachi sitting on the loveseat with his girlfriend holding hands.

"You were at Hinata's again?" He asks.

"Shut up!" I yell at him.

I walk upstairs into my room noticing it is as I left it the moment I left. I turn on my amplifier and put on my guitar and begin to play 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams'.

**The next day…**

I stand there by my locker as the crowd moves on back and fourth as Hinata runs to me crying.

"Sasuke, this is my last day here!" She yells out crying.

"Why?" I said as I hold her trying to calm her down.

"My parents found out we were attending to same school so they are transferring me out!" She says angrily.

"Hinata," I said. "You may leave, but never will you leave my heart. You are planted there forever." I say looking her straight into her eyes.

"Oh Sasuke! I truly love you!" She says.

"Let's skip lunch and go to my aunt Shizune's house." I say.

"Okay." She says.

We walk to my aunts house then soon arriving.

"Shizune, I am going to spend my lunch here with Hinata." I say.

"Okay." She says.

I hold her hand as we enter my room and lock the door. I place Hinata on the bed and rips off her blouse and she pulls out a condom from her bra. She unzips and removes both my jeans and boxers. She unclips her bra from the front and her breast pop out. She gets on all fours and begins to sucks my cock. She then removes it and places the condom on. She then gets up as I slowly remove her lacy red thong. I shove my cock into her as she places her breast on my chest. I shove it even harder as she begins to moan. I suck her breast and she grabs my ass and pushes my cock even harder then moaning even louder. She then removes the condom and begins to suck again.

"Sasuke, I love you." She whispers into my her after taking my cock out.

I then shove my cock into her as I give her a long hard kiss as if sucking her mouth. I stop and lay on the bed. She goes on top of me then suddenly pushing upwards a couple of times and lays next to me.

"This is enough for now." I say getting up and putting on my boxers.

We gather our clothes.

"Sasuke can you put my bra on for me?" She asks.

I grab her bra and grab her breast as she kisses me hard. I clip her bra on her and place our school uniforms back on and exit out the room.

"Aunt Shizune, can you send us to school?" I ask her.

"Okay Sasuke." She said.

**To be continued… Review Please.**


	2. Chapter 2

We are at school walking into our separate classes. I walk into my science class room and sit by my science partner, Sakura. Sakura sits there starring at her manicured nails. I stare at the board as my teacher walks in and begins teaching. I pull out my note book and a pencil and begin to take notes.

"Sasuke, do you have a pencil I could borrow?" asked Sakura turning towards me.

"Yeah." I said pulling out a pencil.

I turn around to see Sakura's face about an inch away from mine and her lips so close to where we were about to kiss. We keep our posture the same for a couple of seconds. I sit there breathless and clueless. Then a small piece of eraser hits Sakura on her cheek. She get up and begins to bitch at the whole class. I sit there trying to hide my face. Our teacher gets up and tries to calm her down, failing Sakura gets suspended. Sakura gathers her items and leaves the classroom. I sigh in relief knowing that she is gone.

"Sasuke, you almost had her." Said Naruto.

"Shut up. I'm going out with Hinata." I said to him.

"Well, I was just saying." Naruto said.

I turn around back to facing the board and continue taking my notes.

**After School…**

I run quickly to Hinata's class, grab her by the arm and head towards the back of the school. We step outside and rain begins to fall. I hold her close and begin to cry. The rain falls as it blends in with our tears. Hinata grabs my hands and holds them she then briskly leads me to the front of the school where both of our parents wait in the car. Hinata then goes in front of out parents and gives me a hard long kiss as both of our parents cry. Hinata's father then comes up to us and grabs Hinata by the arm and drags her to the car.

"You! Stay away from my daughter!" Her dad said pointing at me.

I stand there shocked as my mother grabs me by the arm and pulls me away as my father lectures me on the way to the car. I stare at Hinata through the window as she stares back. She sits in the car in tears knowing we will never see each other again.

**Three years later…**

I am now in college I still truly love Hinata. Being away from her for so long hurts knowing that we love each other. Ever since Hinata has left those three painful years ago Sakura has been trying to go out with me along with several other girls. My love is still dedicated to Hinata.

**Hinata life so far…**

I am now 21 and Sasuke, my love should be 22. I truly miss him. My parents have been bringing suitors for me but every time they do I reject them. I still love Sasuke but I haven't seen him in a long time. Ever since that day we moved to Japan. Leaving the United States was pretty hard because it was where I grew up. I had met many people living here, but leaving my true friends I grew up with was hard and to top that of I lost the love of my life. Oh I hope when I leave Japan I would be reunited with Sasuke. Two years ago I gave birth to a baby boy. I named him Daradara. I hope Sasuke would recognize me when I return.

**The Present day Sasuke…**

I met up at the airport with Naruto as he waits there with his luggage sitting around like an idiot he is. I go and sit by him putting my luggage next to his.

"Sasuke! I have great news!" He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I tracked Hinata down!" He said.

"Stop lying!" I said.

"I swear! I found her." He said. "You're a grown man now and you still look the same from high school. I know your parents forbade you to ever see her again but, this is your chance to see your true love one again in those three years."

"Yeah. I am a grown man now! My parents have no need to control my life!" I said.

**Landing in Japan…**

Naruto got us a hotel for a month stay in Japan. We walk around for a while until 4:00 PM. Naruto takes me to a school.

"Hinata goes here." He said.

"Hn…" I said.

"Daddy!" A young boy about the age of two said as he pulled on my pants.

"Daradara! Come here!" Said a woman.

I slowly turn to see a young boy with short, spiky, black hair and onyx eyes starring right at me with his arms up saying up.

"Hey, look it's a mini version of you!" Said Naruto.

"Mommy!" The young boy said running to his mom. Naruto and I begin to walk away as the little boys mother begins to chase us.

"**Gomennasai" (excuse me)She said yelling at us.**

**I turn to see a woman around the age of twenty with a full figure. Long blueish black hair and white, purplish eyes. **

**"Nani?" (What)I said horribly in Japanese.**

**"Sasuke?" she said.**

**"Huh?" I said.**

**"Dude." Naruto said.**

**"Sasuke." She said crying.**

**"Hello?" I said.**

**"It's me." She said.**

**"Me, who?" I asked in confusions.**

**"Hinata…" She said crying.**

**"Hinata…" I said speechless.**

**"Naruto?" She said looking at him.**

**"Yeah." He said.**

**"Is that your son? Did you get married?" I asked.**

**"No, this is our son Sasuke." She said as he frown grew into a smile.**

**"What is his name?" I asked.**

**"Daradara…" She said. "Long. After our long wait of everlasting love." **

**"Daradara…" I said.**

**OKAY PEEPS….My Japanese is HORRIBLE! So if I made a humongous mistake please tell me… Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Daradara, sonpu…" (Daradara, your father.) Hinata said pointing at me.

"Fubo…" (Mother and Father.) Said Daradara.

"Woah…What an awkward situation…" Said Naruto.

"Hinata…" I said speechless.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Oh…nothing." I said.

"Hinata I'll see you later." I said.

"Bye. Love you Sasuke." She said to me while giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Sayonara." (Bye.) Daradara said waving at us.

"Bye!" Naruto and I said back at them.

I walk back to the hotel with Naruto and walk into our separate rooms. I sit on my bed and stare at the blank wall, brain dead. I grab my phone out of my pocket and notice ten unread messages. I look at them all noticing all of them from Sakura.

From: Haruno Sakura 11:43 AM 

**Sasuke! Where are you? I miss you!**

I quickly exit my room to Naruto's room and grab his cell. I send a text to Sakura.

To: Haruno Sakura 12:23 PM

**Sakura, Sasuke has moved far away to a far away land called LaLaLand and is completely insane.**

I press send and wait for a reply even knowing that it is probably night there and besides Sakura is a party girl.

From: Haruno Sakura 11:53 AM

**WTF! **

I sit there on Naruto's bed laughing as he walks in bewildered.

"Huh? Why are you laughing?" He asks.

"Oh…umm…Just using your phone to prank Sakura." I said.

"Ha!" He said grabbing his phone away and looking at the texts I sent.

I slowly exit his room and enter mine then falling asleep.

**The Next day…**

I wake up to Naruto banging on my door trying to wake me up. I lazily walk up to my door and open seeing Naruto there with his bag.

"Eh…huh? What do you want you idiot." I said to him trying to wake myself up.

"You're not going?" He asked.

"Where?" I ask.

"To Hinata's school." He said slapping the back of my head.

I shut the door and get ready. I take a shower and put my clothes on and grab my backpack and head towards Naruto's room.

"Hey, let's go." I said to him entering his room.

"Finally! You took an hour to get ready! Dude, I swear you get ready like a fucking girl!" He yelled at me.

"Uh…huh…Well let's get going." I said exiting his room.

I wait in the hall for Naruto to come out. He exits and together we walk to Hinata's school and wait there hoping she would come. We wait for awhile and she then arrives along with Daradara. She wears jeans with a plain white shirt. Daradara wears a blue shirt with dark blue jeans.

"Naruto, it's her." I said hitting his elbow with mine.

"Dude I know." He said.

Hinata walks towards us holing Daradara's hand waving at us.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Hinata asks us.

"Umm…ah…uh…hmm…uh…eh…" I said.

"We are here to visit you for today and to take Daradara from you." Naruto said.

"What he said." I said to her.

"Uh huh…" She said to us. "Well have a great time!" She said to us giving Daradara to us.

"Osero!" (Hello)Daradara said to us.


End file.
